When it All Fades Away
by Dana1
Summary: He knew coming back would be a mistake.  He just never realized how big of a mistake.
1. The Call

Title: When it All Fades Away

Author: Dana

Rating:PG

Warning: Wrestling violence maybe some curse words.

Summary: He knew coming back would be a mistake. He just never realized how big of a mistake. Author's note/Time frame: Complete AU of the end of the Evolution/Shield feud.

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Dean Ambrose hissed as Doctor Sampson checked his shoulder again. "Come on Doc. I've wrestled with a bad shoulder many times. I'm sure it'll be fine by Sunday." He turned his head slightly to look at Roman Reigns who was lying flat on one of the exam tables. The table had broken easily to take most of the big Samoan's weight but he still had been really slow to get up. Seth, who was the one the most okay of the group, had gone to talk to Hunter.

The door opened and Triple H and Stephanie entered the room that was serving as the trainer's area. "You guys okay?" He asked.

"Fine," Dean said jerking his arm away from Doc and grimaced at the pain it caused.

"Not fine," Doc said as he reached to gentry take Dean's shoulder back. "Dean's got a dislocated shoulder."

"My shoulder is always going out,"Dean said defensively. "I told you. It'll be fine come Sunday."

"We aren't risking it." Hunter said coming taking a seat next to Ambrose. "Doc you think he'll be okay for Sunday?"

"Hey I said I was fine." Dean protested.

"Yeah like you are a reliable source,"Roman said sitting up. He was still a little sore but he was okay.

"No," Sampson said as he wrapped Dean's shoulder. "He's not going to be okay for Sunday."

"So what are we going to do?" Dean asked not liking what he was hearing and tried to remove his arm again but winced as he tried.

"I've got an idea." Hunter said as he took out his phone. "I hate doing it but he still works here." He made a phone call hoping the other person on the other end wouldn't hang up as soon as he heard his voice.

DDD

"But I've got tickets to the hockey game," CM Punk grumbled to his fiancee AJ Lee later that night. AJ had been the one who answered the phone as Punk was watching the hockey game on TV. "And we're getting married in less than two weeks. They can't make me come back."

"Uh yeah I think they can,"AJ said as she fed the dogs. "Your contract's not up until next July. Besides, it's just one night. Think of it this way," she said with a grin, "you get to punch Hunter in the face."

"I'm done with wrestling AJ." Punk said. "They only want me there because it's Chicago. If it was anywhere else, they'd be asking someone else to come back. I'm going to say no."

"Hunter said you'll get to pin him in the match." AJ said trying to encourage her fiance. She wasn't even wrestling that night as she was taking time off to prepare for their wedding but she really did wish Punk was still in the company. Part of her thought he might still want to be there. "Oh and he said they'll pay you that royalty check they still owe you."

Punk shook his head and sighed. This was a bad idea.

DDD

Notes: I do think Punk would have come back if asked. He pretty much said so in the second half of the interview. It gets ugly next chapter.


	2. Payback Part 1

Notes: I was not happy with the RAW last night. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns' sidekick. Will WWE ever learn who the fans want pushed?

Roman was not happy as he sat in a lockerroom at the All State Arena in Chicago. There was a TV setup ready to show the Chicago Blackhawks vs Los Angeles Kings playoff hockey game. "They are really catering to him."

"I keep telling them my shoulder's fine," Dean said as he set down his bag. He winced slightly but tried to cover it up with a quick smirk. "I don't know why they won't let me wrestle tonight."

"Maybe because you can't even put your bag down without grimacing," Hunter said from where he was leaning against the wall. He and Randy Orton had beèn the first ones to arrive at the locker room. They were there to discuss the big match that night. CM Punk, Dave Batista, and Seth Rollins still hadn't arrived yet.

"Are you sure he's coming," Orton asked looking at his watch.

"That's what AJ said when she called." Hunter said. "We've still got time. Dave and Seth aren't here yet either."

Twenty minutes later everyone was gathered. Punk was rather standoffish and glared over at Triple H who didn't seem to be paying him any attention. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"We should have Ambrose involved," Punk said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him surprised by him speaking up. He hadn't said a word since the meeting started.

Dean grinned glad that someone thought to involve him in the match. He was starting to think everyone forgot he was even there.

"Like what," Hunter said, "he's injured. For a man who complained about never getting time off for an injury..."

Punk glared at him. "You know Hunter, I could have died."

"Supposedly."

"Okay, okay," Seth said jumping in seeing this conversation was going downhill fast. "Dean can do something with one arm."

"I can speak for myself," Dean interjected. "My shoulder's fine. I could even do something where it looks like I'm not injured at all and it was all a trick. Think of it. The fans would go nuts."

Hunter glowered knowing Dean had a point. He hated to admit Punk had a good idea.

The planning of the match didn't get any less tense and they walked away wondering if this could be pulled off.

DDD

Dean grabbed a mic after the Shield came out later that night. He flashed a grin at the crowd before saying, "I've been looking forward to this ever since Doc said I couldn't wrestle. The Shield have searched and high and low for someone that hates Triple H and the Authority even more than we do and we found someone."

A Daniel Bryan and a Yes chant had started up.

"Oh this is even bigger than that." Roman said grabbing the mic from Dean.

Static filled the arena for a moment and then Cult of Personality started playing. There was stunned silence and then the cheers were almost deafening. It appeared that Chicago was a little reluctant to cheer after what WWE pulled on March 3rd but as soon as CM Punk stepped out onto the stage, the crowd went completely nuts.

Punk grinned at his hometown crowd before kneeling on the stage. He did the entrance and the fans yelled along with him, "it's clobbering time."

"It's CM Punk!" Michael Cole yelled from the commentary table. The WWE had kept CM Punk's return a secret from everyone and Paul Heyman had even suggested Punk was at the United Center watching the hockey game.

Punk joined the Shield in the ring. The ring announcements were made and Dean took a seat at the commentary table as planned. He sat at the end nearest the time keeper.

"So how did you talk CM Punk into coming back," John Bradshaw Layfield asked as the in ring action started.

"He hates the Authority even more than us," Dean said. "It was easy to persuade him to come back. I don't think even Triple H expected us to bring him back."

The action went back and forth for most of the match before Evolution got the upper hand. Orton brawled with Seth Rollins towards the entrance. Dean stood up trying to get a better look when Triple H and CM Punk brawled near them. Punk went down and Triple H got into Dean's face as planned. Hunter pushed him and Dean hit him with his left arm hoping he didn't show the pain that that caused.

"He wasn't injured!" JBL exclaimed. "It was a trick by the Shield."

Dean and Hunter started fighting and Punk was back up.

"Get in the ring and hit me with one of your dives," Hunter hissed at Dean.

Dean was glad to be getting more action even forgetting that he had been injured. Dean hopped in the ring and Roman, who had been fighting with Batista, looked at Dean in confusion. That wasn't planned. Dean was just supposed to hit Hunter. Batista and Roman stepped out of the way as Dean went for the dive outside of the ring from the top rope.

No one was quite sure what happened or why Hunter wasn't in position, but Dean landed full force on Punk knocking them both down. Punk landed on Dean's bad arm. Dean stayed down in obvious pain as the match continued around him.

DDD

Notes: That's just part one of the disasterous match.


End file.
